<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dying World by Ynwin_Mirai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288198">In the Dying World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynwin_Mirai/pseuds/Ynwin_Mirai'>Ynwin_Mirai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynwin_Mirai/pseuds/Ynwin_Mirai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Я просто не хочу тебя потерять…</p><p>Губы Рей тронула мягкая улыбка.</p><p>— Я знаю, Бен, — Рей переплела свои пальцы с его. — Я знаю…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dying World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>текст редактировала Majokaya.<br/>огромное спасибо тебе, солнце &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Just hold on, we're going home…»</p><p> </p><p>      Одинокая машина летела по шоссе, рассекая ночной мрак светом фар. Размеренное покачивание успокаивало. Хотелось уснуть прямо здесь, на ободранном кожаном сиденье, в душном салоне, — и плевать на режущий запах сигаретного дыма.</p><p>      Рей уже задремала, когда неприятный звук заставил её проснуться. Вдох. Она распахнула глаза и прищурилась, пытаясь разобрать очертания предметов среди этой темной материи, которой, казалось, не было конца.</p><p>      Из старой магнитолы играло кантри в исполнении какой-то неизвестной певицы. Успокаивающее звучание гитары прерывали помехи, которые с треском нарушали атмосферу мнимого спокойствия камерного мирка. Обнаружив причину своего пробуждения, Рей только сморщила конопатый нос, недовольно воззрившись на источник звука.</p><p>      — Прости, если разбудил… — откуда-то слева буркнул бесцветным голосом Бен. Будто его вина, что магнитола настолько старая, что вот-вот развалится от небрежного касания.</p><p>      Рей вяло покачала головой, и со второй попытки — будь проклята эта темень — выключила музыку. Повернувшись, она вновь прищурилась, вглядываясь в лицо Бена. Он держался спокойно, насколько вообще это теперь представлялось возможным — усталый взгляд рассеянно следил за дорогой. Хотя они с Беном не были знакомы давно, Рей безошибочно научилась различать тревогу за показным равнодушием. Что греха таить, Рей самой не терпелось доехать до какого-нибудь дома и, если им особенно повезет, переночевать на кровати, а не на перепачканном кровью заднем сиденье машины, которое впитало в себя смрадный запах металла и ржавчины. Рей, конечно, не противилась идее отключиться у Бена на груди, но это можно было бы устроить в более приятной обстановке. Впрочем, жаловаться на их положение было, как минимум, глупо. Пора бы уже привыкнуть…</p><p>      — Все в порядке, — хриплым голосом отозвалась Рей, протирая глаза. — Сам как?</p><p>      Не считая гематомы на скуле, темных синяков под глазами и спутанных, слипшихся от крови смоляных волос, — он был в порядке. Особенно, если сравнивать с последствиями последней переделки: ей едва не пришлось тащить его на себе, одновременно зажимая тканью куртки рану у него в боку. Нельзя ведь было сначала дать отмашку ей, а потом лезть на рожон! Идиот.</p><p>      Вот только Рей уже поняла, что друг без друга они долго не протянут, а Бен до сих пор упорно отрицал это, неизменно уходя от темы, как только об этом заходила речь. ≪Не смей лезть под пули. Я запрещаю, хочешь ты этого или нет≫, — отчеканил он, крепко держа её за плечи. Он рассчитывал услышать нужный ему ответ, но, как и всегда, получил обратное. Рей ненавидела отсиживаться в сторонке, пока он рисковал своей жизнью.</p><p>      — В норме. Скоро доедем до поселения… Надеюсь, — Бен скосил взгляд на видавшую виды карту, разложенную чуть ниже коробки передач.</p><p>      Тщетно. С наступлением ночи все погружалось во тьму, что прятала за собой все, превращая в бескрайнее море. Может Рей уже отказывал рассудок, но каждый раз она боялась, что эта мгла поглотит её.</p><p>      — Могу сегодня сменить тебя за рулем…</p><p>      — Рей, мы это уже проходили, — Бен вскинул руку, предвосхищая любые возражения.</p><p>      — Да в тебя чуть не всадили пулю, Бен! — выпалила она, возмущенная его приказным<br/>
тоном. — Еще раз скажешь, что в порядке, и я лично прибью тебя, клянусь, — Рей шлепнула его по руке.</p><p>      Бен скривился, но мудро промолчал.</p><p>      Это раздражало. Каждый раз, когда он игнорировал ее беспокойство, будто это что-то, от чего она могла вмиг отступиться. Считал ли он это пустяком, детским лепетом, наигрышем — она не знает. Но это ранило больнее любого ножа.</p><p>      — Может хватит держать меня за ребенка! — кровь закипала в венах, а горло сдавило от обиды.</p><p>      Из раза в раз он кидался в омут с головой, при этом запрещая ей даже нож брать. Будто боялся, что когда ее руки омоет первая кровь, точка невозврата будет пройдена. Вот только в мире, который погряз в хаосе, не осталось безгрешных. Каждый здесь преследовал одну цель — выжить. Свыкнувшись с тем, что без потерь для себя выживать по одиночке намного проще, ни Рей, ни Кайло не рассчитывали, что однажды встретившись, они будут вынуждены идти дальше, полагаясь друг на друга и наступив на горло собственным принципам. Несмотря на то, что мир полетел к черту, жизнь не утратила своей злой иронии.</p><p>      Уму непостижимо, как им удалось продержаться вместе так долго.</p><p>      Тогда Рей выглядела маленькой девочкой с опухшими от вечных слез по погибшему миру глазами, и что есть силы сжимала рукоять обычного кухонного ножа, готовая обороняться до последнего. Она пряталась в закоулках меж обветшавших домов, пытаясь не попасться на глаза группе психов, которые запросто могли всадить пулю в лоб при первом удобном случае. Рей металась, словно загнанный зверь, стремясь выбраться из города. Но каждый новый поворот путал еще сильнее, и заставлял чувствовать, как смерть дышит ей в затылок. Она вжалась в кирпичную стену, выставив нож перед собой, когда впервые увидела его. Одежда Бена была заляпана чужой кровью, а пальцы впились в приклад ружья. Тогда он впервые представился выдуманным именем «Кайло». Он вполне мог оставить её там, ведь никому не нужен балласт. Но нет. Из западни они выбрались вместе.</p><p>      Поначалу, Бен то и дело стрелял в ее сторону хмурым взглядом, будто оценивая и просчитывая всякий ее шаг, и даже не старался скрыть выраженного недоверия — впрочем, здесь Рей могла его понять, и с лихвой отплачивала тем же. Она до сих пор не понимала, как они сблизились. Один пытался сбегать от другого, но неизменно возвращался. Каждый из них сжимал под самодельной подушкой нож или пистолет. А потом… что-то произошло.</p><p>      Она никогда не чувствовала чего-то подобного. Рей всю жизнь пыталась оградить себя от такого чувства, как привязанность. Конечно, после того, как родители бросили ее со лживой надеждой на их возвращение, она перестала принимать чужие обещания за чистую монету. Она и не думала, что сможет испытывать к Бену нечто схожее. Недовольное ворчание Бена утомляло, а постоянные косые взгляды и желание, очертя голову, рваться вперед, порядком действовали на нервы. Но она смогла. И он, кажется, тоже.</p><p>      Сначала — строго раздельный быт. Чуть позже, Рей перестала прятать свои вещи, а Бен — каждую секунду колоть ее уничтожающим взглядом. Отныне они ели вместе, не порознь. Обменивались дежурными фразами, а затем — впечатлениями, воспоминаниями. Она словно делилась частицами себя, отдавая их на сохранение совершенно незнакомому человеку, к которому только начинало проклевываться доверие.</p><p>      Он назвал свое настоящее имя, она — свои страхи. Мало помалу, сами того не подозревая, они стали единым целым. Рей стала прикрывать его, рваться в бой при виде малейшей опасности, которая угрожала ему. Бен из-за этого выходил из себя, кричал, но после извинялся и, краснея, протягивал раздобытую в заброшенном магазине плитку шоколада. Он уступал ей часть пайка, на что Рей возмущенно пыхтела, сваливая еду обратно в тарелку. Они стали друг другу опорой. Бен забирал ее одиночество.</p><p>      Ночами они помогали друг другу забыться. Доедая свою порцию, он сверлил ее голодным взглядом, будто всего этого ему было мало. Низ живота скручивало под взглядом темных бездонных глаз. Рей нарочито медленно, пытаясь продлить мгновение этого теплого напряжения, подбиралась ближе. Ее движением не доставало изящества, а себя Рей даже не считала привлекательной. Но когда Бен пристально оглядывал ее сверху вниз, обводил ладонями ее бедра, прихватывал зубами кожу на шее, пока раз за разом вбивался в ее тело — в такие моменты она чувствовала себя самой желанной девушкой на свете.</p><p>      — Сейчас ты именно так себя и ведешь. — его голос прозвучал ласково, и губы Бена впервые за день изобразили подобие улыбки.</p><p>      Рей только обиженно фыркнула и отвернулась, переводя взгляд на темноту за окном. Теперь вся жизнь будет проходить так: дорога, машина, опасность. Бен. Пожалуй, он был лучшим среди всего. Думала ли она, что в этом мире найдется тот, кто протянет руку и поведет за собой. Помышлять о таком некогда было сродни абсурду. Нельзя было привязываться, нельзя. Рей понимала: им не суждено было дожить до глубокой старости, встретить смерть спокойно, но она не хотела видеть, как Бен умрет от случайной пули или безжалостной инфекции. Не хотела, но отказаться от этого — было будто вырвать частичку себя.</p><p>      Машина резко затормозила, прорезав визгом шин ночную тишину.</p><p>      — Рей…</p><p>      Когда она обернулась, то почувствовала прикосновение его грубой холодной ладони на своей. Теплота, которая тлела в его глазах, заставила сердце биться чаще и почувствовать покалывание в кончиках пальцев.</p><p>      — Я просто не хочу тебя потерять…</p><p>Губы Рей тронула мягкая улыбка.</p><p>      — Я знаю, Бен, — Рей переплела свои пальцы с его. — Я знаю…</p><p>      Пусть мир летит к чертям, ведь пока она держит Бена за руку, может прижаться к его груди и ощутить стук сердца, — надежда будет жить. И Рей не позволит никому отнять все это у нее.</p><p>      Никому и никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>